mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sheds
The Sheds is the ninth episode of the first season. Synopsis When Slips comes to school with "the sheds" (which is completely normal for reptiles) everyone thinks he's contagious and hates him because of the changes everyone is going through. They go watch an offbeat barely educational film called Animal Changes. Will it make everyone realize that the sheds is just part of growing up? Plot The story starts as Adam and Jake were playing tetherball. It shows Jake showing off his skills on tetherball as he beaten Adam so hard that he ended up getting tied to the pole, after their game they notice Slips scratching under the bench. The two asked if Slips is okay. Slips tried his best to act normal in from of Adam and Jake, but while the two were talking about their game on tetherball Slips is breathing heavily trying to keep his itchiness under control. But eventually he lost control and burst his head through the bench. Adam, worried for his snake friend, asked if he's okay, but was interrupted by Slips telling them he's perfectly fine then stormed off. Adam tells Jake that Slips is acting weird. Jake agrees then tells him he probably has a contagious disease that will cause panic to the whole school. Adam then tells Jake that he's overreacting. In the hallway, Adam, Jake, Windsor, Lupe, and Ingrid were walking to their next class. Jake asked the gang if they saw last night's episode of Yo Momma. Then complimented Truffles DuVall's dance. Windsor couldn't believe Jake liked her dancing, stating that Truffles's dance was copied from the Posse School also detecting a sharp hint of Shard Enzilo. Jake then stated to them that he doesn't like Truffles. While their argument, a locker was banging revealing to be Slips and other Truffles DuVall fan items. Jake tells Slips that he sure has a lot of Truffles stuff and tells him to moderate his obsession. Adam then tells Jake that the locker that Slips was in happened to be his own locker. Jake, shortly realizing what Adam said, immediately demand Slips to know why was he in his locker. Slips didn't answer instead he was doing flexes, which Jake thought he's dancing like Truffles did. But he then told everyone he's doing it wrong, shoving Slips out of the way to show the gang how it's done. Making Slips leave for his next class. In lunch period, today was Soup Day. So Adam and Jake got CDMS's signature soup. Adam, forgot his lunch today, had soup and is disgusted by the bugs, insects, and mud that's in their soup. Jake, however, loved the sodium-inducing soup and almost finished his instantly. Adam was about to start on his soup, but stopped seeing a green flake on his spoon. Stating this stuff is bad enough as it is then a pile of of the green flakes piled on top of his soup. Outraged, Adam showed what has happened to his soup and Jake saw it as a bad case of dandruff. The gang found out where the flakes were coming from seeing a dry-skinned Slips scratching himself with a fork. Slips apologizes for the irritation, but sneezed a flake and went into Lupe's throat. Lupe freaked out that Slips has contaminated her and now has the "Qqq" then one of her feathers fell off. Jake then accuses Lupe that she now as the "Qqq". Lupe, shocked of her feather fell off, was now in distraught of her feathers falling off and points at Slips saying his itchiness is contagious. The toucan tries to get as far away from Slips but crashed on Ingrid's neck causing all her feather to fall out and landed on Adam's soup. Adam, now lost the appetite, told Jake he can have his soup causing Jake to be mildly disgusted and lost his appetite. In Ms. Chameleon's class, the teacher wants the class to write excruciating detail of their miserable childhoods. Irritated by the itching sound, Ms. Chameleon tells Slips to stop that and report to his desk. Ms. Chameleon was about to tell further instruction on their writing assignment until Yak student raised her hand. She then proceed to tell everyone that she now has clumps of fur coming off of her. A bear student also stated he feels like gorging on any food available then sleeping for several months. While in his tiring moment, he looks to his fish classmate and asked him what is he having for lunch. Adam saw in his body torso a hair and is freaking out that wasn't there before. Seeing all the freakouts going on, Jake gnawed the fur from his right arm and told Ms. Chameleon that his arm is going bald. Adam stated to Jake he saw him gnaw it in front of him. Jake said he wanted to be part of the group then adds on that it's basically Slips's fault. Slips doesn't know what Jake means, so Jake told him that your constant scratching is what made these changes to them. Jake told everyone in class that Slips got the Qqq causing everyone to get out of the class leaving Slips depressed and wishing he could just disappear. Ms. Chameleon commented on Slips saying "Too bad you're not me" then camouflages herself. While everyone in the whole school is running away from Slips, some of the students tells the audience of what Slips did to them. The first one were a pair of Twin Pandas and said Slips's disease made them wear the same dress. Then to Bull Sharkowski saying that Slips's disease is making him bully more kids than usual with Henry sarcastically thanking Slips for his extra pummeled. It then cuts to Adam and Jake. With Adam saying because of Slips's disease, he's getting hairier. Jake looking at the hair closely with Adam saying it's there. But Jake just pulls the piece of body hair and uses it as a dental floss. Everyone now furious turned to an angry mob chasing down Slips. Eventually, Principal Pixiefrog saw the angry mob and halted them, demanding the whole situation. Jake tells the principal that Slips gave everyone the Qqq. Pixiefrog, dumbfounded about this whole thing, tells all the students to assemble in the auditorium for an important assembly. When all the students including Slips who was sitting on a stool on stage were in the auditorium, Pixiefrog explains that Slips itchiness is not the cause of their changes. He then turns on a film to explain the whole thing. In the film it showed "It's only natural" brought to you by Nuk-O. The film shows an arctic hare and the narrator saying that winter is fast approaching. The rabbit is then being chased by a hungry fox. The narrator then proceeds telling that there's nothing to worry about these subtle changes because it's an important part of the animal kingdom. He then say that Birds tend to molt periodically to replace damage feather. Lupe, holding all her feathers together, was relieved to know that her feathers are going to grow back. The narrator continues about male deers need antlers to test their strength each fall and tells them that they will grow back in the spring. The narrator then talks about snakes tend to shed their skin every time they come to a growth spurt then telling them there's no Qqq involved. Slips then is somewhat grateful of knowing it's only natural. Then ends it with the arctic hare avoiding the fox. The film ended and Pixiefrog tells the students to apologize to Slips for their bad accusation and for hurting his feelings, However, Slips was losing control and was trying to remove the old skin causing everyone to scream at this transformation. Eventually, Slips got the old shedded skin out and said he's no longer a freak. Pixiefrog gagged at his old skin and told the student body that it's only natural. Everyone cheered until Slips accidentally sneezed at Pixiefrog accusing Slips that he's got a cold. Getting out of the auditorium to get cleaned everyone looked at Slips causing him to smile awkwardly. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python Minor Roles *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Miss Chameleon *Janet Musk Ox *Bull Sharkowski *Henry Armadillo *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Arctic Hare Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (opening) * Congo Ceremony – Gerhard Trede (Slips scratches under the bench) * Pictures of Africa I – IX – Victor Cavini (“Gotta…scratch…soon…”) * Conflagration – Eric Towren (Jake overreacts) * Trip to Trinidad – Gil Flat, Frank Syman (later that day) * Pictures of Africa I – IX – Victor Cavini (Slips’ “dancing”) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Soup Day) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (“Gross! Slips has contaminated me!”) * Industrie Spatiale – Robert Hermel (Ms. Chameleon’s class) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (“Excuse me, Ms. Chameleon.”) * Industrie Spatiale – Robert Hermel (end of scene) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (Slips pursued by students) * Sao Salvador Da Bahia – Armando Canfora, Joss Baselli (in the auditorium) * Waltz Scherzo – Jack Shaindlin (“It’s Only Natural” opening titles) * Flower Display – Jack Shaindlin (rest of “It’s Only Natural”) Quotes :Jake: I just beat the furless wonder at tether ball. :Adam: (sarcastically) Nice way to talk about your best friend. :Jake: Sorry, guess I still have my game face on. ---- :Adam: Slips, are you sick? :Slips: YES! NO! AAH! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! ---- :(Slips falls out of a locker and tons of Truffles Duvall merchandise fall out with him) :Jake: Jeez Slips, You sure have a lot of Truffles stuff. Moderate yourself, man. :Adam: That's your locker, Jake. :Jake: Slips, what were you doing in my locker? ---- :Lupe: Gross! Slips has contaminated me! I've got the KKKCHHHK! ---- :Bear: I feel like gorging myself on any and all food available and sleeping for several months. (to a fish) Hey, kid, what are you doing for lunch? ---- :Slips: I wish I could just disappear. :Chameleon: Too bad, you're not me. (vanishes) ---- :Bull: Slips' KKKCCCHK is making me bully a lot more kids than usual. :(Bull punches up Henry) :Henry: (sarcastically) Oh, thanks a lot, Slips. ---- :Pixiefrog: What the? Poppycockadoodle, do I need to institute another ban on pitch forks and torches? ---- :(Slips sheds his skin) :Slips: So, this is natural? (happily) I'm not a freak! :(Discards his skin, landing it on Principal Pixiefrog) :Pixiefrog: (holds back his vomit) Nope, nothing wrong with it at all. No need to panic. It's only natural. :(The students cheer) :Slips: Ah-Ah-ACHOO! :(Slips sneezes on Principal Pixiefrog) :Pixiefrog: Oh, yuck! That snake's got a cold! Germ alert! Germ alert! Trivia *First episode focusing on Slips Python. *Slips goes through the shedding process for the first time in this episode. *Lupe molts for the first time. *Adam gets his first chest hair too, entering his first stage of puberty. However, it'd be promptly plucked out by Jake and used as dental floss. *First speaking role of Janet Musk Ox. *The bear student asked a fish, what he was doing for lunch. However, the school's lunch period already happened in the scene before the class he was in at the time. In all fairness, though, this was merely a cheesy pickup line and didn't have much real meaning. *The 1952 educational film was made by a nuclear energy company called by Nuk-O. Nuk-O. *This episode has no billboard gag. Continuity *Jake's fandom of Truffles Duvall from "The "A" Word" is brought up again. *As established in "Chew on This", Adam is forced to eat the cafeteria food, whenever he forgets his lunch. Today, he did just that and had to eat bug soup. Errors *The area where Slips's skin is missing keeps changing. First it is on his back. Then when he was in the auditorium, the area where he scratched on his back was gone. *As the bear student explained his hunger, he was able to slurp his tongue across his face, while talking, without interruption. *When yelling at him for scratching in class, Miss Chameleon addressed Slips by his first name, though she always uses the "Mr." or "Mrs." (last name) formula, when talking to students, as seen in "Me Adam, You Jake". Gallery Jake With the Tetherball.png Adam on The Tetherball.png Adam Hates Tetherball.png Slips Scratching Himself Under the Bench.png Jake Talks Smack About Adam.png Slips Sweating.png Slips Snaps.png Blabbering About Yo Mama.png Noise Coming From the Locker.png Slips Falls Out of Jake's Locker.png Truffles Stuff.png Slips Simply Needs to Scratch.png I Love Soup Day.png Adam's Bowl of Bug Stew.png Skin Flake in Soup.png Snake Skin in Adam's Soup.png Slips Forking His Skin.png It's All Coming From Slips.png Slips is Sorry.png Lupe Gets the AAAACK.png Lupe's Feather Falls Out.png Lupe Klonks Into Ingrid Knocking Her Feathers Out.png Lupe Naked in Adam's Bowl.png Setting Subplot Miss Chameleon.png Excruciating Detail.png Slips Scratching in Miss Chameleon's Class.png Slips in His Seat.png Miss Chameleon Yes.png Musk Ox is Molting.png Bear Getting Weird With Fish.png Adam's Got a Hair on His Chest.png Jake Chews on His Arm.png Jake Blames Slips for the AAAACK.png Everyone Fears Slips' AAAACK.png Slips Wishes He Could Just Disappear.png Miss Chameleon Just Disappears.png The School Runs From The AAACK.png Slips is Shunned.png The Pandas Get the AAAACK.png Bull Bullies More Than Usual.png Jake Flosses With Adam's Chesthair.png Burn the Snake.png Stopping for Pixiefrtog.png Pixiefrog Asking About the Banananess.png Slips Gave Us The AAAAACK.png Assembly in the Auditorium.png Events Have GOtten Outta Control.png Ostracising Slips.png It's Only Natural.png Nuk-O.png Winter is Coming Mr. Arctic Hare.png Fox Chasing Hare.png Birds Need to Molt.png Lupe Learns It's Only Natural.png Desert Snake Shedding His Skin.png Slips Learns It's Only Natural.png Animals Changing Coats.png Arctic Hare Transformation.png The Film Burns Up.png You Owe Slips an Apology.png Slips is Really Shedding Now.png Slips Breaking Out.png Slips is Not a Freak.png Slips Pure Naked.png Snake Skin on Pixiefrog.png Everything is Just Dandy.png Slips Sneezes.png Snot Covered Pixiefrog.png The Real Film Burns Up.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Slips Episodes